Users are continually exposed to ever increasing numbers of electronically stored items. For example, users may store documents, spreadsheets, photos, music, and messages electronically. However, as the number of electronically-stored items has continued to increase, so to has the difficulty in locating a particular item of interest.
Message communication, for example, has become and continues to be one of the most prevalent uses of computing devices, such as personal computers, wireless phones, and so on. For instance, users may communicate, one to another, through the use of email (i.e., electronic mail), instant messages, and so on. The amount of messages that is received by the user is ever increasing, however, and may consequently hinder the user's efficiency in dealing with each message. For example, the user may not be able to readily differentiate between these different uses of messages (e.g., work and personal), and therefore not readily navigate to particular messages of interest. Other types of electronically-stored items suffer from similar difficulties. The user, for instance, may stores thousands of songs and photos on a portable digital device and may therefore encounter difficulty in locating a particular photo or song.